Fooling Around (Neko Yaoi)
by Sora2014
Summary: The two child nekos Kenji and Aki are a bit fooling around - and have much fun! WARINING: Yaoi, don't like, don't read!


**Hey Guys, welcome to my new and first neko yaoi fanfic ^.^. In this one, the main story take's place in Tokyo, and the two neko's Kenji and Aki find out their feelings for each other, and become a couple. However, unlike in my first, they're not gonna be a secret couple, and it's only a One-Shot.**

**Note: It's not only neko yaoi, it's neko shota, and here's about the characters:**

**Kenji - A 12-year old blonde neko, who lives with his older brother, and has a crush on his long time friend Aki. He loves his School Uniform, sweets and fish. He's sensitive in terms of his size, because he's very small.**

**Aki - A 13-year old brunette neko, who always makes mischief, and has a crush on his long time friend Kenji. Like him, he can't get enough of sweets and fish.**

**Kenji POV**

Ah! What a funny day at the beach! But, where the heck is oniichan? Probably with Serah-Chan, I wonder what they are doing all the time alone...Oh, Aki is here! He's so kind and cute, maybe I should go to him. I've got an idea! I'm gonna surprise him! Hahaha, take this Aki-Kun! "Surprise!" I said, and started tickling him with my tail. "Hhaahah! Hey Kenji-Kun!" He said, and then gave me a hug. I feel so good when I hug him! Could, could it be, that I'm in love...with Aki-kun? Oh, what am I thinking ^^. "And? Shall we play a bit, Aki-Kun?" "Yeah. Let's play in the water!" We played for a while, but then we noticed dark clouds, and looked for Oniichan. We found him, kissing with Serah-Chan. "Ewww, Oniichan!" "What's wrong Kenji-Kun? I love Serah-Chan and show it to her by kissing." "Well, that's not the problem right now. Look, there are dark clouds, we should go home." "He's right Kenta. Let's go to your home, do you want to come along Aki-Kun?" "Sure."

The four of us made our way home, and arrived soon, as it started to rain. "Oniichan, we're hungry!" "I think there's some Sushi in the fridge, just go ahead and eat." Aki-Kun and I went to the fridge, and took some sushi out of it. If it gives something I would die for, it'd be fish, especially sushi. We ate, alone, as Oniichan and Sera-Chan went into Oniichan's bedroom. I wonder what they are doing the whole time...

**Aki POV**

Hmm...why are they always gone? Nah, it doesn't matter, as long I'm here with Kenji-Kun. "Hey Aki-Kun? Wouldn't it be funny if we fed the other?" "Sure, let's do it^^." We fed each other, and were laughing the whole time. I wonder if he knows my feelings for him, or even if he shares them? It would be great! "Kenji? Do, do you want to fool a bit around?" "Eh, sure, why not?"

We made our way into Kenji's bedroom, and sat on the bed. "Uhh, what exactly did you mean, with, 'fooling around'?" "You know, like, doing the stuff the grown ups do." "What do you mean?" "Well, it's called sex what they are doing. Probably your Oniichan does it always with Serah-Chan." "Really? How does it work?" "Do, do you only want to talk about it...or do it?" "I, uhm, I want to do it..."

"Well, my Oniichan told me how it works, it usually starts with kissing. But, you have to put your tongue into the other persons mouth..." "That sounds gross!" "I know, but, let's try it!" "O-okay..." Oh my god, it's really happening! I'm going to french kiss Kenji!

**Kenji POV**

Wow...Aki's and my lips are touching...this feels...so beautiful. Wait? What is he doing now? He...he inserted his tongue! He plays in my mouth with his tongue, it should probably feel gross...but I love it. Maybe I should do like those in the movies, and close my eyes and grab his head. Y-yeah, I think I'm gonna do it...

**Normal POV**

The blonde neko then grabbed his opposite, and deepened the kiss. "K-kenji-kun?!" "It feels good, doesn't it? What's the next step? I really want to do it with you!" The blonde said with a big smile. "Well, I-i think you should take off your clothes..." Aki said, blushing a bit. Smiling, Kenji started striping, but stopped at his boxers. "K-kenji-kun, you have to be fully naked..." "R-really?!" The blonde asked, blushing. Aki simply nodded, and Kenji removed his boxers. "Now it's your turn..."

Aki blushed now very hard, but undressed fast, revealing an already hard member. "Aki-Kun, why is your chibi that hard? Ah! Look, mine, mines that hard too!" "That means we're ready. But, the next step, is masturbating. It's doing alone, by stroking your chibi." "C-can you show me?" Aki nodded, and started slowly stroking his dick, and told Kenji to do the same.

Both led out moans, and as they were close, they stole each other a kiss. "Aki-Kun...I feel something coming out..." "Just let it go..." Both led out a loud moan, as they came. Aki's and Kenji's semen spurted across the room, and some of Aki's flew into Kenji's mouth, who seemingly liked the taste of it. "Mmmh...that tastes good. Let me clean you up..." The blonde said, and licked up every semen on Aki's body, who did the same to Kenji. As they did, they reached down on their chibi's, and as both licked, both led out loud moans.

"Is this the next step, Aki-Kun?" "Y-yeah, w-we need to take it into our mouth. Just, just lay above me, so we can suck at each other." Kenji lied over the brunette neko, and started sucking his member, while Aki did the same. While Aki just sucked fast, Kenji did like a pro, and started slowly, only taking the head in his mouth, and slowly going down his shaft. This was too much for Aki, and he spurted his cum down Kenji's throat. "S-sorry Kenji..." "Aw, we couldn't led it out at the same time..." Aki then placed Kenji on his bed, and licked Kenji's shaft, before licking his rear entrance. "Ah! Aki...not there..."

However, Aki did not stop, and then used his tail to stroke his dick. "Ahh...Aki-Kun, don't stop!" Moaning loud, Kenji came, letting out a massive load of cum. "So...what's the next step?" "Uhm...I don't think you're gonna like it...I'm gonna push my member into your..." Aki said, pointing at Kenji's ass. "Wait what?!" "Do-don't worry...it'll probably feel good. With licking it, I lubed it, to make it possible to enter. Now, you can decide, either stayin' like this on your back, or on your belly." Kenji lied on his back, and narrowed his eyes, as Aki entered.

"How does it feel?" "As if I had to go to toilet. But, if you feel good..." "Don't worry, it'll soon feel better." Aki said, thrusting in and out Kenji's ass. Soon, he hit his sweet point, and Kenji moaned loud. "Did I hurt you?" "No...you hit something...do it again, but...harder..." The blonde neko said, smirking naughty (Yep, that's my running gag...). Aki shared the smirk, and thrusted harder.

Kenji then noticed how his cock was twitching, and started rubbing and stroking it. "Ah, Aki-Kun...don't stop..." Both then felt their stomachs tighten, and the feeling slowly moved down. "Kenji-Kun, I think its gonna cum out..." "It's okay..." Screaming, both came, in and onto each other.

"Well, it sure came a lot out, Aki-Kun. Can we do it again sometimes?" "Uh, sure. But I have to tell you something..." "And what?" "I love you Kenji-Kun..." "I love you too Aki-Kun..." The two then shared a kiss, and fell lied on Kenji's bed. "Hey Aki-Kun? Do you think, Oniichan and Serah-Chan heard us?" "Yes we did." "Please Nii-Chan, don't moan that loud next time!"

**Yaay, that was my first neko fanfic! And, it is dedicated to a friend in Austria. (The next words are for her written in German) Ja ich meine dich Bix ._. Hoffe es hat dir gefallen ^.^ Sag dann, ob ich was besser machn könnt ^.^ Yeah, I'm always happy about reviews, bye, and see ya next time on my new FanFiction, your Kenjii-Kun!**


End file.
